parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure Transcript (1996 Funimation/Saban/Ocean Group Dub)
Paired with lines from the 1989 Harmony Gold dub and the 2000 Funimation dub for Saban Entertainment in 1996. Guilmon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme (Tamers Edition) Recap - Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Origin of the Dragon Balls/The Pilaf Gang's Reward from General Tao and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad The episode began with a look at the seven Dragon Balls as they float to gather while the narrator starts to tell us the story. Narrator: Long ago, seven Dragon Balls were forged and scattered over the face of the planet. Once united, the Eternal Dragon will be called forth to grant the discoverer...a single wish. After the Dragon Balls glowed to show us an example, we cut to a dark room where a group is fixing on something that is not seen just yet. Emperor Pilaf: We did it! Shu: Thanks to King Gurumes! Mai: By bringing the seven Dragon Balls together, he gave us the opportunity of finding them. Pilaf snickers before he and his agents heard a few men speaking only to the Emperor himself. Man 1: So, Pilaf? We see you have completed your assignment. Man 2: Male 3: Man 4: Guess you know who? The first gang is the New League of Super Revenge Evil Seekers headed and led by Edge City mad scientist Pretorius and Apocalymon from the Digital World. Serving the two leaders are their generals Devimon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters and DemiDevimon. Next to the left are their minions including Pretorius' henchmen. And on the right of the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad are the Gargoyle Gang from the Planet Gargoyle with Emperor Guillotine and his commanders, Dr. Botanus, Mr. Goldnok and Harlequin who have taken Spider's place. But they are not the only ones. Just in front of Pretorius, Apocalymon and their villain organization are Master Shen the Crane Hermit, rival of Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit; along Tien Shinhan, his pupil; and Mercenary Tao or General Tao, his younger brother. They were watching just to see how well the Pilaf Gang are completing an unknown and unseen project. But Emperor Pilaf and his servants identify only four leaders of the these villain groups as. Pilaf Gang: Master Shen, Pretorius, Apocalymon and Emperor Guillotine! Master Shen: Yes, Pilaf, we have been watching you, anxiously waiting for this day to arrive. Gentlemen, this Dragon Radar device pinpoints the exact location of each Dragon Ball on the globe. Pretorius: According to my scientific knowledge back in Edge City on my Earth, what rumors said that whoever gathers all seven of these magical Dragon Balls they find, the will unleash the Eternal Dragon who will grant them any one wish. Master Shen: That's right, Pretorius. (gets up from his chair) Once we gather them together, we will have the whole world in the palm of our hands! Emperor Pilaf (chuckles nervously) I’m sure Emperor Chiaotzu will be most impressed when you tell him. Mai: Most impressed indeed. Shu: If there’s anything more you wish of us, you have but to ask. Pretorius: Nonsense. You've done enough enough for Master Shen, and us. As the New League of Super Evil Revenge Seekers, we like to ask you. Emperor Guillotine: Do you still want to take control of "this" Earth just for yourself since you are also an Emperor? Emperor Pilaf (chuckles): Of course, Emperor Guillotine of Planet Gargoyle. That's exactly what I wanted to do more than you and Master Shen do. Emperor Guillotine (chuckling): Very stupendous comment, Pilaf. Unfortunately for you, however... Apocalymon: This Earth and the rest of the universe aren't big enough for many desperate conquers like us and you. Pretorius: And so, just to return the favor to you, we can give you something else different and better than your own desire of supreme world-domination. Right, Shen? Master Shen: Ah, nice suggestion. Please, Tao, do explain. Shen's younger brother, Mercenary Tao or General Tao, walks along side to do what his sibling tell him to do. Mercenary Tao: I supply you with gratitude, and demand you surrender your own conquest plans to us and be gone. The Pilaf Gang looked confused and look at each other as Tao walked toward them to give them a different present while Master Shen chuckles evilly. Emperor Pilaf: Bu..but, we don’t know what you were saying! Mai: Actually, it's a coincidence. Shu: Yeah, that's right. Mercenary Tao (flipping his back hair to the back): Hmph. Recognize this? Emperor Pilaf becomes shocked, so did Shu and Mai as the room changes into a bright white background surrounding them, the Crane Hermit School group and the new L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad. And the Pilaf Gang scream with horror as the scene zooms out of the black background and disappear into it. Dragon Ball (1995) Intro - Gotta Find That Dragon Ball The Training of Goku and Krillin Completed/The Search for Emperor Chiaotzu's Missing Wife General Blue Killed by General Tao/The Rest of the Dragon Ball Gang Attacked Welcome to Mifan/Bora and Upa/Bulma's Plan A Fight in the Restuarant/General Tao and the New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 The Villains' Other Ideas/Goku Got His Four-Star Ball Back Later that night, in Chiaozu's palace, Master Shen, General Tao, Tien Shinhan, Pretorius and his New L.O.S.E.R.S. squad members including a group of evil Digimon, the Foot Clan and the Gargoyle Gang are observing the Dragon Radar showing the location of the Dragon Balls with only six in their possession, and the last one is away from their location. Master Shen: Calumon's Warning/The Digi-Squad and Giant Robot vs. Amberon Chiaotzu's Nightmare The Tournament/General Tao Kills Bora and Blasts Away Goku Korin/The Battle for the Dragon Balls/Goku Ready for Action/Arale Norimaki''' Knocks Down 'Tao/The Dragon Ball Gang, the Digi-Squad and Unicorn Branch vs. Master Shen, Major Metallitron, the Gargoyle Gang and their Monsters Goku and Arale vs. Tao/"Time to Digivolve!"/Emperor Guillotine is Destroyed...Or Is He?/Giant Robot's Sacrifice: Destroying Himself and Guillotine Tien Betrays Master Shen/Goku Penetrate Through Major Metallitron/The New L.O.S.E.R.S. Squad's Vow of Revenge Meanwhile, back in Mifan and outside Emperor Chiaotzu's palace Master Shen: ''I don't care how deep that chasm is! Find your way down there, and get me those balls! At the corridor... Master Shen: Now, Tien. Let's finish our business with the Emperor. Tien (preparing to kill Chiaotzu): Sorry, Chiaotzu. We didn't plan it this way. Chiaotzu (smiling): You called me Chiaotzu. Tien: Huh? Chiaotzu: We're still friends. Tien: It's not like I don't like you. Master Roshi: Then why don't you know what martial arts are for? Tien (looking over to Master Roshi after hearing his voice): Huh!? (becoming shocked after seeing standing, thus being fully recovered from the blow he gave him earlier) It's you, but it can't be! All the guards and Oolong becomes started in surprise, but only Puar is amazed to see that Roshi is alright after all. Puar: It's Master Roshi! Krillin and Launch (looking back): Huh? Master Roshi: They're not to kill, they're to protect what we hold sacred. Master Shen: Silence, Roshi! One more word out of you, and I'll have Major Metallitron crush this boy! Master Shen (turning to Tien): Quickly now, Tien, before we lose our chance! Reunion/Calling Forth the Dragon/Closing Credits/Post-Credits-Scene: An Announcement from Gennai and the Digimon Sovereigns Guilmon's Adventures Next Episode - Mad Monster Party?